Chizome Tsubaki
by l'Ollonais Sephiria Chronos
Summary: Their love was forbidden, and they will not escape the threads of fate. NejiXHinata


**A/N**: This is inspired by a video on Youtube called NejiHina doujinshi, First Love. The doujinshi is drawn by a Japanese artist (whom I do not know). The concept will be same, but I will be adding things here and there. I did not like the ending, thus I will make a different one. It's not going to be long though, I cannot write long stories. Also, I don't experience the four seasons in my country (which is pathetic) so I might make mistakes here and there regarding this.

P.S Happy birthday to Neji.

Beta-reader: Sakura Imai Hotaru

Pairing: NejiXHinata

Disclaimer: What's the point of making something like this?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

From the day I was born, I already knew my fate was sealed. Being the Hyuuga heiress means that I have to make certain sacrifices.

The crush on Naruto faded, as I found myself getting closer to someone else.

He was my soul mate, my best friend, my first love.

However, the love was forbidden, for he was from the branch house, and I, the main.

Our fates were sealed.

There was no escaping.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The wind blew, and the blooming camellias decorated the path. The rich red color of the camellia reflected in her eyes. The kimono she wore was thick, but it didn't help to warm her much. A stream of cold air followed as she gave a sigh.

Fingering a _Nanohana_, Hinata smiled gently at it. 'A spring-flower blooming in winter? It must be strong…' She couldn't help but wish she was just like it.

"Hinata-sama," The voice was familiar.

"Neji-nii-san." She greeted quietly, standing up to face her approaching cousin, her face flushed from the cold.

"You shouldn't be here. The wedding ceremony is in a day's time." His forehead was bare of the _hitai-ate_, though the seal was hidden beneath layers of bandages.

There was a moment of hesitation.

"I… I don't feel that he is right for me." Lavender eyes focused on the frozen lake - her reflection looked back at her.

The man seemed startled. "Hinata-sama, what are you saying?" His eyes were hard.

"… I… Don't think I am good enough." She looked away and down – meeting red.

"You… You are very pretty," The all-seeing Hyuuga eyes missed the slight widening of her orbs. "If I was in another position, I'd surely…"

He did not need to continue; a grievous smile made its way onto the woman's face.

That was enough.

In the outstretched hand laid a _hitai-ate_.

"Hinata-sama, despite being so busy, you still helped me mend this?" He took the _hitai-ate_.

The gentle rays reflected off the steel on his forehead.

She took a few steps away.

"Next time…" A breeze swept up her long hair, the camellias filled the pathway. The silent words were carried away. "Okay?"

With one last genuine smile, she turned and ran as fast as she could in the restricting kimono.

"I didn't hear that clearly…" He looked away. "Oh well."

He took the opposite way back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She wasn't feeling a bit of happiness even though it was her own wedding.

'It had to be done.' She had known that since she was born.

Her hand closed over her left breast.

So… Why did she feel such a painful ache in her heart?

The wedding will begin soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Almost everyone attended.

Everyone in the Hyuuga family of course.

She looked absolutely breath-taking in her _shiromuku_. However, the face of the bride wasn't a joyous one.

The sake-drinking ritual had begun.

The wedding bands were exchanged.

Hiashi nodded with approval.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He needed a breather.

Heading outside, he glanced at the sky.

It was clear.

The sign of a Konoha ninja was removed from its rightful place.

The _hitai-ate_ was held in his hands, the inside facing him.

His eyes widen.

How could he not notice it before?

'Hinata-sama…'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Something was happening.

Ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to meddle in the Hyuuga affairs on her wedding day, she had a feeling that if she didn't follow her heart, she'll regret it forever.

Rushing down the corridor – her white dress trailing behind her – she slid open the door.

A person was lying on the ground. His frame was familiar, too familiar.

Clutching his head, he was screaming in total anguish.

Her father stood across them.

"Otou-sama! Stop it!" She knelt by Neji.

He doubled over.

"Otou-sama! Please, stop it!" Teardrops landed on Neji's cheek.

Finally, the struggling stopped.

The _hitai-ate_ wasn't present on his forehead – where could it be?

The brown material peeked from underneath Neji's haori.

It all became clear.

"Neji… Neji-nii…" It was all but a susurration.

"Hi… Hi-na-ta… sama?" He couldn't open his eyes.

Tears overflowed, "Otou-sama… Please, please spare him…" The lavender eyes could not be seen behind closed lids.

Hiashi looked unimpressed.

"I will not tolerate such nonsense. He is of the branch house; you will marry someone of equal standing!" Hiashi barked. He wasn't pleased, not at all.

"Oto-" A murmur stopped her protest. "Hi… Hinata… I'd rather die… Don't, don't beg him."

He started coughing violently.

This wasn't good. Neji will die if he doesn't get into a hospital soon. Very soon.

She felt useless; she couldn't do anything to help the one that she loves.

Tears littered the _tatami_ ground.

"You will go back to your husband, now." White eyes narrowed, Hiashi wasn't one who tolerates disobedience.

"…No." It barely made a whisper.

"No. I want to be with Neji." She was firm, he was all she wanted.

"You dare disobey me!" Hiashi was beyond furious.

The clock on the wall ticked away.

"…" He sighed. "Go."

Both of them stiffen, Neji tried to open his eyes.

He wanted to confirm that Hiashi was serious.

It wasn't a joke, was it?

"Just go." Hiashi turned away.

Hinata cried, but this time, it was tears of happiness.

She never looked as beautiful as now.

She needed to hurry, her husband would soon discover that she was missing at the wedding reception.

"Thank you, father." Supporting Neji on her shoulder was tougher than she thought, but she was a _kunoichi_.

It was his final gift to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Neji… We need to get you to a hospital." She pleaded.

"… I know my own body; I'm going to die, Hinata." A smile.

She wiped her tears away.

"Neji…"

They were at the lake.

"Hinata… Go back, and live on. Promise me…"

She shook her head.

"Please… They will be here soon."

He was almost begging. Hyuuga Neji never begged.

Her heart shattered all over again, from the time she knew about the marriage, to Neji's waning life.

It was too hard for her to accept.

"_Shimat-"_

There was the sound of hurried footsteps.

Apparently heaven doesn't favour her.

Blood rushed upwards.

"Hinata!"

Her teeth were stained red; the ground was covered in blood – her blood.

In the middle of the puddle, the silver wedding ring danced.

The pure white gown was stained a sinful scarlet.

_Thud_

He followed.

Neji lay beside her, in her arms.

"Neji…" She drew out his _hitai-ate_.

"Will yo-" She chocked on her own blood, "Fulfil th- the promise?"

The smaller hands were encased by bigger ones.

"Yes…"

"Should we kill them?" A rough voice asked.

"They ran away from the Hyuuga house, they're criminals!" It was Hinata's betrothed husband.

She smiled.

He did, too.

The katana blades glinted in the dusk light.

The camellias bloomed.

The _hitai-ate _fell from Hinata's grip –

_When we're reborn, please marry me._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: **Red camellias represent _true love_. I had originally wanted to use yellow camellias, for they represent _longing_ but, they are not located in Japan so I couldn't put it in. Therefore I chose the second one – Red camellias.

When we're reborn, please marry me.

_This was embroidered in hiragana._

It was different from my usual writing style, but I think this style will bring the feeling out better.

Hn. This is my best work so far. (In my opinion of course) I need feedbacks.

So… Yeah…


End file.
